Albus and Minerva
by Arielle Ruti
Summary: This fanfiction tells of Albus's romance with McGonagall. This story takes place after they've been dating for some 25 years. Work in progress
1. Telling Albus

An owl landed on Professor McGonagall's desk, a letter carefully tied around it's ankle. Professor McGonagall untied the letter, and unrolled it. It was written in green ink, and from Professor Dumbledore. --  
  
Minerva, you said you wanted to see me? I'm free at 7. Meet me in my office. Always, Albus  
  
--  
  
Professor McGonagall was very worried as to what Dumbledore would say when she told him the news: She was with child... and not just any child... his.  
  
--  
  
At 7 pm, precisely, McGonagall knocked on the door to Albus Dumbledore's study. "Come in, my dear," he said. They'd been secretly dating for 25 years, and they were usually very careful, but, somehow, she was late, and she knew that she was pregnant, and that in approximately 7 months, she was to have a little witch or wizard, a child, that would be half of her, and half of Albus. She opened the door, and there he was, sitting at his desk. She licked her lips, not knowing what to say, or how to begin. How do you tell your secret boyfriend of 25 years that you're pregnant with his baby? How do you tell him that you want to get married so that Rita Skeeter doesn't have a field day with the gossip? "Minerva, is something wrong?" Albus asks. "I don't know if something's wrong," McGonagall begins, "or, if something is just really right... you see, Albus, I'm pregnant, and it's yours, and, in about 7 months, we're going to have a little witch or wizard of our own." Albus smiled, "I know." "What do you mean, 'I know'?" Swalked McGonagall. "I mean, I know. I mean, that Sybil's not the only one who reads tea leaves." "Sybil?!" screamed McGonagall, "How dare you say that wench's name around me!" "But Minerva dear, there's nothing between us, I promise you." To Be Continued... 


	2. Hormones Were Getting To Minerva

Minerva hated to think of it, but she never did trust that Trelawney woman. She hated her, and everything about her. especially her tendency to get all of her students crazy and sick with worry that something was going to happen to them. She hated how she got her crazy with worry that she might either 1) find out about her relationship with Albus and tell everyone or 2) start her own relationship with Albus.  
  
--  
  
Albus was so tempted to ask Minerva if she was sure she was pregnant, because she was certainly acting like she had PMS. getting all jealous of Trelawney because he knew how to read tea leaves. In fact, it wasn't even Sybil who had taught him how. He learned from his mother, who was divination instructor before Sybil was even born.  
  
--  
  
"Minerva, what are you talking about? I have no interest in her. I love you. Now, what are we going to name this baby?"  
  
"I don't know. why don't you ask Sybil to look in her crystal ball and tell you?"  
  
"Minerva, I think those pregnancy hormones are getting to you. Why don't you visit Madame Pomfrey, and ask her for something to calm you down?"  
  
"Albus, do you think it wise? I mean, do you really want her knowing, so soon?" 


	3. The Proposal

McGonagall sat down, and she began to cry. "Oh, Albus, what are we to do?"  
  
Dumbledore came up behind her, and put a hand on her shoulder, "Everything's going to be alright, dear."  
  
"No, I mean. what are we going to tell everybody?"  
  
"Well," Albus began, "I would have to tell the staff eventually. you're going to start showing."  
  
This only made Minerva sob louder. "But. but. but." she said between tears, "Snape. he'll tell all of the Slytherins. Merlin only knows what they'll say about me!"  
  
"They'd better not say anything about my wife!" said Albus.  
  
Minerva stopped crying, "Your wife?"  
  
"Yes," Albus replied, "My wife. I always did intend to propose to you, I just never got around to it, and." Albus took out his wand from inside of his robes, flicked and then swished it, saying, "Alohomorise Nuprosium." A golden key suddenly appeared, floated over to his top right desk drawer, and unlocked it. A box floated out, and into Albus's hand. "This ring has been sitting in that drawer for the past fifteen years! I was waiting for the right moment, and this is as good a moment as any. Will you marry me, Minerva?"  
  
Minerva suddenly burst into tears again. She ran over to the shelf where the Sorting Hat was kept and put him on, "Minerva, I stand by my decision. When Albus put me on fifteen years ago, and asked me if he should buy you that ring for you and propose, I told him that you were a Dumbledore at heart. Now, go put that ring on. I know you want to." Minerva took the Sorting Hat off, and put him back on the shelf. She smiled. "Yes, Albus, I will marry you." 


	4. At the hospital wing

The pregnancy hormones were starting to make Minerva act a little. . . crazy. . . so, Dumbledore insisted that he take her to Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"Poppy," Dumbledore said, "Minerva's 'with child,' and well, her emotions are a little. . . erratic. . . and. . . is there something you can give her?"  
  
"Say no more, Dumbledore, I will make up a potion right away. She'll be back to normal in no time!"  
  
"Good, good. We have a wedding to plan. Also, Poppy, I know that this pregnancy isn't something we should hide, because we truly love each other. . ."  
  
Madam Pomfrey cut in, "This is your child?" She began to turn a bit red. She was embarrassed. She had thought that Dumbledore had been flirting with her for all these years, and instead he'd just been incredibly nice.  
  
"Yes, who else would it belong to? Now, back to what I was saying. . . I think it would be best if we kept this pregnancy a secret until after the wedding, and while we plan on getting married as soon as possible, Minerva is about 2 ½ months pregnant, and. . . well. . . I want her to wear whatever kind of wedding robes she wants to. . . and I don't want anyone to question her color choice. Knowing Minerva, she'll want white dress robes. I know you understand. Are you willing to help us? Can you make a potion so that she doesn't 'show' until after the wedding?"  
  
"Oh, of course, Dumbledore, I'm happy for you and Minerva. Who is going to officiate at the ceremony?"  
  
"The Sorting Hat, of course!"  
  
"Oh, yes, that should be grand!" said Poppy.  
  
"Now, I think that Minerva should stay here and rest a bit, why don't you go down and talk to the house elves about what kind of food you'd like at the ceremony."  
  
"Good idea. I also need to have some of them make out invitations and send them out. I should also write to the wizards I want as ushers and. . ." Dumbledore blushed a little, "My best wizard." 


	5. The Double Wedding

Albus promptly sent an owl to Hagrid asking him to be his best wizard. He then went to see Dobby, the House Elf, about planning the reception and to ask if he would write out the wedding invitations.  
  
"Headmaster sir, Dobby is honored you asked to speak with him. What can Dobby do to help Headmaster Dumbledore?"  
  
"Dobby, I have asked Minerva to marry me. We will be getting married on the 31st of August, and I wanted to ask if you thought that your handwriting was good enough to write out invitations for the wedding. Also, I need your help in planning the reception. . . Decorating, food. . . I'm sure that in your service to your former master that you had to plan some. . . occasions. . . am I correct in this assumption?"  
  
"Yes, Sir, Dumbledore! I planned the Malfoy's wedding, although I am sures you do not want anything as. . . dark. . . as theirs. Ms. Narcissa wore black dress robes with the dark mark embroidered inside, over her heart."  
  
"No. . . Dobby, Minerva most certainly won't want that. . . and please do me the favor of not telling her that you helped with their wedding. She isn't herself lately, and well. . . she wouldn't appreciate having the same wedding planner as one of the Death Eaters."  
  
"Yes, Headmaster, Sir. Dobby knows Ms. Minerva hasn't been the same since she is having the child of the Great Wizard, Dumbledore. Dobby has seen her crying one moment, and laughing the next. Escuse me for sayings so, but Dobby thinks she is needing some visits with Madam Pomfrey."  
  
"No, no, that's quite alright, Dobby. I have already brought her to see Madam Pomfrey. She is there right now. I was also wondering what you would think of me asking Winky to be the Flower Elf. You see, she's the only house elf, besides you, that has been given clothes, and perhaps, this will help her to feel a bit better about that."  
  
"Dumbledore, Sir, Dobby thinks this is a wonderful idea. Alsos, Sir, Dobby thinks he has been loving Winky. Winky, as I've told you, has been battling addictions to Butterbeer, and Dobby, he's been taking care of her, bringing her to the room of requirement to sleeps it off, and Dobby has been wanting to ask Winky to marry him, but there has never been an elf wedding, that Dobby knows of, since house elves is usually mated. Dumbledore, what does you think?"  
  
"Dobby, why, I think that is a most amazing idea! Would you like me to plan something?"  
  
"Oh, no, Dumbledores, I could never think of puttings you out. Dobby was thinkings, that maybe afters your wedding, Dobby could marry Winky, and Dobby could share a piece of wedding cake with Winky?"  
  
"Oh no! Dobby, you can sit at the Dais with Minerva and me. This is splendid. . . and perhaps it will draw attention away from Minerva's pregnancy. It is certainly another joyous occasion, and we need more of them these days."  
  
"Dumbledores, sir, Dobby is wanting to ask if Dumbledore thinks that it is okays for him to ask wizard students to be his best man and maid of honors."  
  
"Dobby, you've put a lot of thought into this, haven't you?"  
  
"Yes, Sir," Dobby managed to squeak out.  
  
"Who did you have in mind?"  
  
"Weezy, sir, for my best wizard, and Hermione Granger for my maid of honor. Dobby is wanting Harry Potter to perform the ceremony, as Harry Potter has freed Dobby, and Hermione, she has done much for Dobby, and she truly understands him. Hermione makes lots of hats and socks for Dobby and Winky when it is cold. Harry's Weezy should also do something. so this is whys Dobby is wanting him to be the best wizard."  
  
"That is wonderful, Dobby. Also, do you know what Umbridge did with that list of Miss Granger's of the members of 'Dumbledore's Army'?"  
  
"Yes, sirs! Dobby is knowing that Dumbledore will want to someday thank these students, Dobby has saved it sir. It is here." Dobby reached under his 6 hats, and took out a piece of rolled-up parchment. It was the original list of all the members of the D.A., except for the fact that Marietta's name had been replaced with the word SNEAK.  
  
"Ah, wonderful. Dobby, would you also make sure to invite all of the students on this list to come to Hogwarts a week early, to participate in the festivities? Also, could you let them all know that I will be arranging port-keys for them and anyone that they may wish to bring along with them."  
  
"Yes, sir. Dobby is also wanting to ask Dumbledore if, on his day off this month, Dumbledore will help him find a ring to fit Winky?"  
  
"Of course, Dobby. This is wonderful. I know that Winky will say yes. She really does appreciate all you've done for her." 


End file.
